


Words like black flames hurt his soul

by MCDragon007



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cross suffers a lot, Doomed Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I WARNED, M/M, Mysticism, OOC, Out of Character, Pain, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDragon007/pseuds/MCDragon007
Summary: Cross was willing to do anything for Dream. He stayed with him even when he changed. But what went wrong? Why was... he just thrown away? Like a thing. A toy that has already played enough. And now he is destined to burn in this black flame. But even in such a situation, the last words of a loved one caused more pain than the fiery tongues that envelop the body.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Cross/Dream, Dark Cream, Dream/Cross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Black fire

**Author's Note:**

> **I have already warned that Cross will suffer here. Like, a lot.**
> 
> I wrote this fanfic based on my dream. It's related to the Dark Cream comic by Zu(tumblr:zu-is-here). I highly recommend reading this great comic: https://zu-is-here.tumblr.com/post/621491866875101184/the-fallen-guardian-next-masterpost.  
> At least what's going on here will become clearer.

Today is a very strange day. _He_ was too silent and practically didn't contact me. From this, a feeling of tension fidgeted in my soul as a small worm. Something told me that it wouldn't lead to anything good. And by the way… Was it always so dark in here? I looked around. Gray space. As if gloomy clouds covered the sky in cloudy weather. But... that's the point: there is neither sky nor clouds.

Bones trembled, as if a chill from the breeze ran through my body. But even that has never been here. This shouldn't be in this place. However, even such an anomaly didn't attract my attention at all. Already four hours had passed, and Dream was still gone. After he ignored me in the morning when I appeared before him, we didn't meet again today. I don't even remember how, but he was able to get out of my sight. It brought pain, pricking the shell of my soul with small needles. It was necessary to deal with this... and quickly! I went in search of my beloved.

For a long time I walked through space. Strange, but the further I go, the more it gets dark around. Look, the top is no longer visible, or rather... there is just an all-consuming blackness. This fascinated me so much that I stopped for a while, staring at the dark 'ceiling'. Twitching, I hit myself on the back of the head.

"Are you a moron? Took the time to stare at don’t understand what!"

Suddenly, a ringing laughter rolled through space, and I immediately began to look around in a hectic fashion in search of the owner of this laugh. When I stumbled upon a figure ahead of me, whose features resembled Dream, I was immediately delighted, a wave of warmth went through my soul, and a smile shone on my face. Having ceased to hesitate, I ran to him, but... The closer I got, the more inexplicable darkness took possession of my heart. And in the end, I switched to walking and, having reached the dark skeleton, stopped two meters from him.

_"Why? Why do I feel so bad up close?"_

These thoughts scared me. And even more disturbing was the fact that Dream was still silent and didn't pay attention to me. From this distance it was clear that he was sitting on the floor and for some reason stroking his tentacles. This resembles petting a pet, when, against the will of the owner, it nevertheless lay down on his knees and waits for a ton of tenderness. Only these are not even animals, it cannot be domesticated.

I decided to come closer and ask what was happening, but trying to take a step forward, I couldn't take it. As if there was a barrier. But for what? Who made it? Why can't I go to him?! I love him to madness!

And then there was another laugh. Dream raised one hand, ripping it away from the unconscious caress of an additional limb to cover his mouth, drowning out the sound of joy. After that, I tensed harder, literally, I felt all my bones become harder. Strabge, he didn't make another sound, returning to his previous affair.

**"This toy was fun to manipulate, but it's time to throw it away. Go away, Cross."**

I still froze with dilated eye sockets. What? What have I done wrong?! Why does he say such words! Gritting my teeth, I clenched the fabric of my sweater in the place where my soul was now beating the frantic rhythm of many feelings behind my chest. I immediately wanted to object, scream! But... Something scorched my tongue. Bending down and looking down, I automatically covered my mouth with my palms. It hurt, but not as much as the words that recently came out of the mouth of a beloved monster.

I glanced in the direction of Dream again. His figure was floating... I'm crying? When I touched the eye sockets, I found no trace of moisture. These aren't tears. But then why is... everything so blurry and my head hurts? Exhaling heavily, I swayed. It feels like I’m passing out. I tried my best to stay on my feet and raise my head. But this time, when I looked at Dream again, something strange happened. A black flame flared up in front of him and me, it rose high and immediately descended. The sudden wall of black lettering text alarmed my mind. I cannot read the content, I don't understand this language. The head ached more. It was a throbbing, unbearable pain. It made me grab for my skull and, closing my eye sockets, squeeze into myself tighter. I wanted to scream, but not a single sound came out of me. It hurts too much! **It hurts! Hurtshurtshurtshurts!**

_«Then go away...»_

What? I opened my eye sockets abruptly, my pupils rippling. I don’t understand anything.

«It doesn't matter…»

Whose voice is this? I cannot make out. It looks like... mine? Or Dream's? Is this what Dream says?

**«Only you turn everything into nothing.»**

I froze again. A-are these... my thoughts? I-I... It can't be like that! I don't think about that! No! I don't want! I don't want to leave! D-dream... please don't leave me...

«The used one is thrown away.»

N-no... I am not used... I can still be useful. I followed you, I did whatever you wanted. You can't just throw me away! I-I... love you so much. I... d-did it all, just for you.

My head rang. The pain intensified again, forcing me to drop to my knees and curl up into an arc. It seems my head is going to explode. This is such an unbearable pain. And... these voices. W-what does that mean? It's so hard to think when it hurts!

«As you came, you will go.»

«He never needed you.»

«Go away, it doesn't matter anymore.»

«If it hurts so much around him, then _leave_ him!»

«You're not helping him, but only ruin.»

**«LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BRING ONLY SUFFERING TO OTHERS!»**

«You loved him, but are you so naive to trust this feeling.»

Too many voices! I can't figure out whose exactly they are. They sound like _his_ , and like mine. Whose? **WHOSE?!** In a convulsion, I twitched, the pain went from the head to the spine. Suddenly, as if from the side of the back, a giant knife passed through the ribcage. This made me arch back. At that moment I saw _him_ again. I-it... was his smile. It... made fun of, mocked my pain.

_"No pain compares to this smile that hurts my soul"_ I thought.

I was wrong. As much as I want to adhere to this, deceive myself by saying that Dream's actions, the actions of a lover, are more pain than physical, yet it is not so. Because **it** hurts more! Black tongues of flame enveloped my body, and only now I heard my cry. After several hours of incomparable pain that burns all my existence, the fire went out. I knelt down and, panting, braced my trembling hands on the floor. The vision again dimmed and floated. Hey, I just noticed that this space has become completely dark, and the floor remains white. My body swayed again, limbs barely holding me. Am I losing consciousness again? It seems so. Everything... darkens and darkens, until... until...

**It becomes completely black. There is nothing else. Dream is no longer visible.**

Dream

Dre _amdream_

_Dr **eamdreamdream**_

_**Dreamdreamdreamdream** _

_**Dreamdreamdreamdreamdream** _

**WHERE IS HE?!**

I opened my eye sockets. Hardly felt the body. Strangely, it was hard to think. Some kind of devastation. Not a single emotion. What was it? Suddenly my attention was attracted by white vapor emanating from my mouth with each inhalation and exhalation. Frost? Snow? This cannot be here, because... I blinked and understood. This is Snowdin's forest! In some AU? What does this mean?!

**"What does this mean, Dream?!"** I screamed with all my might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angs go brrr... =)


	2. In chains

A heartbreaking scream was heard throughout the forest. And if birds lived here, they immediately flew in all directions. It was hard for Cross to believe. That Dream did this to him. And really threw him away. As if he's a thing, and not a living being, which, unlike _him_ , can experience real emotions. It was just awful. Cross couldn't find a place for himself. Exhaling heavily, he stuck his fingers tenaciously into the white snow. It wasn't enough to soothe the pain. Far from it!

And he feels it: a strange black feeling. It spreads throughout the body, passing through every bone, clouding the mind. How dare he do it?! **I loved him!** The skeleton's body bent in an arc, and he, clutching the eye sockets by phalanxes, let out a silent cry. It was a lot of pain, it was annoying, **it was infuriating!** He twisted and jerked, breathing hard in the frosty air. It's still so clearly visualized in his head, he still sees that flame and the dark silhouette of his beloved. His gaze darted to the sides, not finding an object with which Cross could be distracted. Though this wouldn't have been found, because the only thing that filled the skull of the poor skeleton now is the image of that disgusting smile and the echo of those words.

Against his will, his unbearable pain from this recent **betrayal** , Cross tried to get up. Resting his palms on the cold surface and raising himself to his knees, he did move into an upright position. Legs didn't obey, the body was still trembling, and Cross hastened to find support in the tree trunk. He... he wants **to come back**. He'll do it, he must!

Trying to concentrate magic that was poorly responsive due to weakness and lack of sufficient energy, he still managed to summon his weapon. The giant knife cut through the space, but brought the skeleton to a not quite desired place. He ended up in Waterfall. This universe or another - he doesn't know. Another try - Snowdin again. Once again - Hotland. More - Ruins. More. More. More. More.

** More. **

After the twelfth attempt, Cross found himself back in Snowdin. Puffing heavily, he could hardly stand up. The only support was his knife. **A useless tool!** Why can't I get to _him_?! Unbridled anger filled him, ready to pour out at any moment. And this moment has come. Shouting in a voice unusual for himself, he with all his might, with all his rage, sent the weapon aside. When it flew, it cut through a couple of trees, leaving red slanting marks. The skeleton covered his face with his hands, he felt this feeling again, but it was stronger. Legs gave way and, bending at the knees, flopped to the ground. There was another muffled scream. It was unbearable! This hatred, anger, **determination**. Yes, Cross felt 'determination'. Return. Find Dream. **And love him to death.** Black stripes were streaking across the cheekbones, and both pupils were red in color, twitching and rippling. He bent down and burst out laughing. Full of madness. After a few minutes of hysteria, Cross fell silent, staring at the snow beneath his feet, and the sudden realization made him choke on his own thoughts. Stumbling slightly, the skeleton rose to his feet. He couldn't believe himself. Are these really his true desires? It can't be like that. After all... he respects Dream and appreciates him, accepted his current form, his dark intentions.

From such conflicting sensations, Cross couldn't maintain his composure for long, couldn't restrain his magic. Tears of bitter despair rolled down his cheeks, and the lights in his eye sockets began to turn red again, their smooth lines lost with every breath. He tried to even out his breathing, but unsuccessfully.

"I don't understand why _he_ cannot understand his mistake." The tortured skeleton whispered.

His features twisted into a grimace of anguish and disappointment. Cross clenched his fists and screamed loudly, this time not trying to contain the storm that was growing within him. At that moment, when he let go of his will, the magic nevertheless formed in the blasters, which immediately, when they appeared, fired into the ground, leaving black traces and smoke there. Bad thoughts and desires again crawled into the head of the poor fool, and he hugged himself, trying to contain a new wave of impending hysteria.

* * *

Nightmare and Killer were in the living room. One skeleton, leaning against the soft back of the sofa, looked out the window, wondering how this place had changed. Not to say that the situation here has improved a lot, but at least the plants're slowly beginning to grow and the weather's changing, for example, like it's now - raining. Drops of water quickly fall down, bumping against the glass and flowing down it. It creates such a pleasant melody: the sounds of nature. The main thing's not to fall asleep with such a good motive.

Another skeleton, whose purple eye shines brightly in the twilight of an unlit room, sat on the sofa and read a book.

This idyll was so peaceful and ideal that it could even be called a family one. But this's not so, it will never be like that. They won't let it change, too much has happened in their lives, old habits, the darkness of the past. Perhaps the best way out is to leave everything as it is, to leave this relationship as partner, but more friendly.

But the peace was broken. Nightmare suddenly dropped the book, and the sound of a hard object hitting the floor echoed across the room. Killer shuddered, immediately turned around and touched other's shoulders in some kind of support.

"What is it, Nightmare?" He asked calmly.  


"This…" It was difficult for him to speak. Nightmare suddenly felt something unusual and powerful. "This's negative, someone's very strong negative feelings.  


"And what does it mean?"

"We need to check. Get up!"

Killer let go of his shoulders, and Nightmare quickly got up and headed for the door. Once dressed, they teleported to the place where the source of dark energy was. It was a forest, a snowy forest. So whoever they are looking for is one of the inhabitants of Snowdin in this AU? But Nightmer could hardly believe it. This was alarming. Then only one option had the right to exist: there is an outsider in this universe. Listening to his instincts, Nightmare dragged them into the depths of the forest. So far, no monsters or people have been encountered on the way. There're too many trees here to look around. They approached the field, and the trees became less and less. But as before, there was no one around.

"Nightmare, look!" Killer called him.

"What?"

"These marks..." He pointed to the felled tree. "This's not an ax. Slanting. And the wood in these places is even a little hot, and also... this red glow worries me. So similar to weapon of..."

"... Cross." Nightmare finished the sentence for him. "So Dream's with him too."

"I don't think so." The former murderer objected.

"Why then?" The violet-eyed skeleton raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Maybe..." Killer scratched the back of his skull. "Maybe the negative came from Cross. Then something happened between them."

This thought was really sensible. Why didn't he immediately think of it? It's not that important though. Find Cross and find out what the problem is - this's what now stands on the first place. They continued to move, going deeper.

"Agh! It burns harder!" Cross was losing control again.

He has been trying to calm down for a long time, but thoughts and pictures of recent events don't give rest - wherever he looks, they flicker everywhere. And every time the skeleton tries to remember something good, determination, mixed with hatred, starts seething again, forcing him to use his magic to destroy the surrounding forest. Right now, the soul's playing games with him again, making him convulse and tremble with chills. How it drives him out of himself! Why his own body makes him suffer so much? It's not fair!

Suddenly Cross heard the crunching of snow crushed. Is someone approaching him? No, not that, he doesn't want to harm the innocent. He won't forgive himself if he does this. Pulling himself together as best he could, Cross looked in the direction of the approaching creatures and froze, peering. The first thing that attracted his attention in the arrivals made, at least for a moment, but before that the raging soul freeze in place. Everything floated in realization. On the monster on the right, opposite the chest, he noticed a red and white shining spot, his soul. Cross' breath caught. A new stream of something black, approaching close to his soul, began to pour out in small trickles from his eye sockets. The pupils gleamed in bright-red and narrowed to the shape of a needle.

They were discussing something, but Cross no longer listened, all sounds at that moment faded for him. The only thing that guides his mind now is the goal ahead, which so stubbornly teases everything of the skeleton, ignoring the threat in him. The one he hates so much. Those purple eyes're driving him crazy! With slow steps, like a predator sneaking up on an unsuspecting prey, Cross moved towards him. That's the idea! If he captures him, he **can return** to Dream. If only not to kill, but nothing terrible will happen if the present's a little spoiled?

His hands were itching to bring him a lot of **pain** , he could no longer endure. Cross leaped and rushed forward, summoning his knife as he walked. This happened so suddenly that they didn't have time to figure out how to repel the attack. Even Killer couldn't resist in any way, much less protect both of them, as he was thrown aside by a wave of simple bone ability. Having got rid of the obstacle, Cross returned to the main goal. Waving a giant weapon in an attempt to touch other's body, he drove Nightmare farther and farther away, until he pressed him to the pinetree. At the last moment, the dark twin was able to dodge the knife's point, and it was firmly stuck in the wood of the trunk. With such annoyance, the embittered skeleton growled and frowned. However... he remembered another one way. At the will of the owner, the most dangerous weapon, a three-meter skull, appears in the air. Gripping Nightmere's wrists, Cross leaned over him and sang melodiously:

** "If I bring you to Dream, he'll allow me to return. I will prove that I'm still useful, that he still needs me~" **

The blaster loomed threateningly from above, the energy accumulating inside, ready to fire at any moment on command. Nightmare trembled with fear of overtaking death and closed his eye sockets, but... nothing happened. The danger was dispelled by particles of magic when it lost its power from the owner. The agitated Killer, breathing heavily, stood behind and with slightly trembling hands gripped the stick that he had just knocked out Cross.

"Thanks." Nightmare exhaled of relief.

* * *

A curved skeleton lay on a stone slab. Groaning, he began to wake up. His head was just splitting, and his back and wrists ached terribly. In an attempt to put the limbs and body in order, he stretched out over the entire area. Striking a stone, the chains rang and immediately attracted other's attention. The monster's hands were in shackles. This stunned Cross. He hastily got up from the floor, not taking his eyes off the iron on his bones. There was no end to his surprise, he didn't understand what was happening and where he was. Cross' tension intensified, because in a standing position previously unnoticeable, he felt something pulling him down. This something was felt somewhere near the neck, there the skeleton extended his fingers. Feeling the cold metal that surrounded the vertebrae, he shuddered and immediately pulled his hands down. It was dark here, but even that didn't prevent Cross from seeing the chain running from the fetter around his neck to the wall. What does it mean? Where the hell is he?!

Suddenly the heavy door behind him opened with a creak, it let in a yellow light. Cross turned and froze. He hadn't expected to see that **bastard** again. On the threshold stood Nightmare, arms crossed over his chest, and seriously looked at the skeleton ahead. Coming here, he knew that this had to be done: to ask very important questions. He stepped inside and headed towards the 'prisoner'. The angry growl and close surveillance of the red lights made him uncomfortable. With each step closer, the hostage became even angrier and frightening, so Nightmare decided not to approach the grate, stopping three meters from it. But there was something that calmed him down a little: Cross' negative background's now several times less than it was yesterday.

To say that Cross was not happy to meet with Nightmare is to say nothing. He was just in anger, seasoned with shock. The presence of the dark twin caused him many bad memories, dark desires and disgust. And even more infuriates him that he is now standing here like this and is silent, looking so expectantly, like a mother at a guilty child. But I'm not to blame for anything! I just love, love Dream! And because of... because of him, I'll no longer be with my lover. Cross grinned in displeasure at the thought, he so wanted to grab the thin neck of the enemy right now and tear it to pieces. In the heat of the thirst for murder, he jerked forward, but the chain stopped his movements. How painful it's to just look at him! Why is he standing there now, everything should be different, he shouldn't exist...

**"You must be dead!"** It burst out with a roar from the Cross.

Nightmare froze, he tried not to show his surprise and... regret? Now this feeling is guilt? It felt stronger. Yes, it's all his fault. From the very beginning. After all, he himself created this, destroyed everything and this only because he was weak and good for nothing, succumbing to his own fears and doubts. But not now, he won't make the same mistakes.

"Maybe so it would be better... But that won't help. It won't ease your soul!"

"Won't it ease my soul?.." Cross twitched nervously, growling harder. "Doesn't help, you say?! Won't ease the soul, you say?!"

Choking with saliva, he glared angrily and fearfully at his opponent, his pupils narrowed to the shape of a needle. Cross burst out again, shouting even louder:

"This's what I wish with all my soul, which's torn to pieces in pain! Because…" He looked down, the soul was so drawn in his chest, he was shaking with pain and rage. Unable to restrain himself, Cross rushed forward and grabbed the bars of the cage, even the chains and any fetters could not stop him. "Because only by giving you to him will he love me. He'll forgive me... He'll take me. Will never leave... Will take... me... _home_... to _him_." The grip on the iron grate began to weaken, the skeleton looked down and pronounced every word with bitterness. Tears ran down the cheekbones from his eye sockets, the pupils fluttered. He slowly began to slide down until he sank to the floor and curled up into a ball, closing his eye sockets.

Cross' body shuddered in convulsions from sobs and sudden pain in his chest. His soul again began to pound and rush around his entire chest, as if it were being torn from the inside, a million knives were being stuck into it. Tears were still flowing, dripping onto the tiles and creating a puddle.

It was hard for Nightmare to look at. Although even sadness and grief weren't bad emotions fueling his black apple, he didn't dare to take them away and couldn't enjoy them. Having made up his mind, Nightmare came closer and squatted down. A hand stretched out, wanting to calm and support the sufferer. But it seems that virtue didn't expect this at all. When the palm was a few centimeters from the skeleton's face, he abruptly rose and grabbed Nightmare by the wrist, pulling him closer and deliberately banging his skull against the cage. A crack appeared on the skull near the right eye socket, but behind the bandage it was almost not visible, blood flowed, staining the tissue red. A predatory and bloodthirsty smile spread wide across Cross' face, black streaks streaming from his eye sockets, and red, like blood, pupils blazed with fire.

**"But how I hate you. I would break each of your bones to pieces, one by one... Loveliness~ Make you suffer. But... you're so close! Your blood... its smell, how I like it."**

He began to squeeze the other's hand harder. It seems that a crack was heard, the crack parted along the ulna and radius, blood flowed, but the groan was held back.

_"Something needs to be done quickly. He doesn't control yourself! And his negativity rises to the same level as the first time."_ Nightmare thought.

Thoughts didn't want to get together. The negativity coming from him drugged the mind, but not time for that! A single idea suddenly flashed through Nightmare's head, and he hurried to use it. Cross couldn't find a place for himself with pleasure. Why does he like it so much? He had never seen such a thing from himself... a thirst for violence, a desire for someone's early death. Although it didn’t matter now, he didn’t care how he behaved, because this feeling warms his soul so much, as soon as possible... The skeleton felt the weight of a other's hand on his forehead. What? Cross suddenly felt very tired and sleepy. No! I have to finish! **Kill this scum!** But the body and mind, under the effect of extraneous magic, didn't want to agree with him, moving further and further the owner from reality. And then the long-suffering skeleton fell down, falling into a deep sleep.

Nightmare hurried to get up and go to the door. Before leaving, he gave Cross one last compassionate look. The poor must be helped. But... heal your own wounds first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross gets angry and crazy.


	3. New nightmare

There was a clear and consistent tapping in the kitchen. The knife was in contact with a wooden cutting board. It was Killer who skillfully sliced cabbage for salad. Nightmare often says he likes the way he cooks this kind of food. However, any dish comes out well, although before he didn't notice any culinary talents in himself. After all, at that time it was mainly Horror who was doing it. Memories of the former teammate made a kind of melancholy appear in his soul. Yes, at times it happens that he really misses the past, when they wreaked havoc throughout the multiverse, ravaged and murdered. But this's not so big: you will feel sad, nostalgic and then continue to live on. This cannot be compared with what turned their whole life upside down. This pain that changed their leader. The day his brother changed. At that time, Nightmare was not feeling well. It's difficult to rethink your actions, it cannot go so easily. Especially when you have to deal with this alone, because after what happened, everyone left him. Weak and defenseless. But Killer didn't leave and stayed with him.

Sighing bitterly, the skeleton looked behind: Nightmare was sitting on a chair, pensively tapping his fingers on the tabletop and looking into the distance. After some time of thought, he sighed and put his hands on the table, starting to examine the neatly bandaged wrist on his right hand. It was hard for him. From the current situation. This pulled the soul down like a stone. The feeling of guilt didn't pass, on the contrary, it grew. His teeth gritted, and his fists clenched tightly in the realization of their own insignificance and powerlessness. Perhaps Nightmare would have continued to reproach himself in vain, but the plate, which suddenly appeared almost in front of his nose, focused all his thoughts on itself. He looked up and met Killer's gaze. They both froze in this position, not taking their eyes off each other. There was silence for a while.

"I don't understand." The former murderer spoke first, averting his gaze and sitting down on the chair opposite. "Why did we take him here? Why didn't leave in that place?"

"Firstly, Killer, his condition was unstable. It's unknown what he could have done after that." Nightmare calmly and as if unobtrusively began to explain. "Secondly-"

"Then why did you go downstairs to him alone, if it's so dangerous?!" Killer interrupted him by jumping abruptly from the chair and slapping his palms on the table.

"I needed to ask him questions!" Leaning forward, the other skeleton raised his tone. "And why such conversations? Who let you talk to me like that?!"

"He could have killed you! Just look at yourself... cracks on the skull and on the arm. And it could be worse!"

"You…"

As if a huge and terrible cloud had formed under the ceiling, threatening to burst with lightning of an impending quarrel. And so it happened, if suddenly there was some kind of crash, echoing against the walls of the castle. They both shuddered and immediately fell silent. Nightmare noticeably tensed: he clenched all over and pressed his bandaged hand to his chest. This sudden anxiety from him didn't pass Killer's attention. It's slowly cooled him down. Arguing with Nightmare, when he's holding on with all his might, trying to remain calm and collected, but in fact not being so, is not the best of his actions. At least for today. Going around the table and approaching the frightened one, Killer calmly took his trembling hand in an attempt to calm him down and led him out.

The way led down the stairs. Although those disturbing sounds had died down, the skeletons knew where they came from, because there was the only one who could create them. Getting to the right room was easy, but getting through what was happening inside was quite the opposite. The picture presented there made them freeze in horror right on the doorstep. The stone slabs on the floor and the bricks framing the room were twisted and broken in some places; small dents made by some solid object were visible on the bars of the cage. All this drove into a strong shock. How much effort did it take to create this? But that was not the worst thing. The skeleton's shoulder, leaning against the cold wall, was painted red, and drops of blood trickled down the bone. Cross was breathing heavily, and it seemed his consciousness was still in the realm of dreams. Or, rather, we can say - nightmares, because right now he's clearly not dreaming of butterflies and flowers.

Give in to a sudden urge to help, Nightmare rushed forward, but this only exacerbated the situation. Apparently, even through unconsciousness, the 'prisoner' was able to feel the presence of the hated monster, since drops of black liquid flowed from his closed eye sockets, and he himself bared his teeth. Catching the growth of the negative background surrounding him, the skeleton froze in place. The desire to get closer was blown away like by the wind - instead, an indescribable fear was born in the depths of his soul. Fear not only for himself, but also for Cross, because he could harm himself. It's clear that something needs to be done quickly. But the body, like some traitor, doesn't give in, the legs don't want to budge. With a resigned sigh, Nightmare shrank and drooped. He's useless again, he's guilty again... What can they do? _How does Сross feel right now?_

From their very arrival, the temperature in the room seemed to have risen a hundredfold. Anxiety was pressing, getting hotter. And apparently it will get even hotter - something very bad is brewing. Cross breathed even faster, his soul more out of rhythm, pounding furiously behind his ribs. He didn't think, something else was driving him. The mind, clouded with obsession from a nightmare, succumbed to only one desire: to pounce on the victim and tear it to shreds. The coordination of his body in such a state was very poor, therefore, rushing forward, he accidentally stumbled over his own legs and, losing balance, plowed some distance over the stones with his chest. However, even this didn't stop Cross, he easily raised himself on straightened arms, growled and clenched the phalanges of his fingers into fists, scratching the marks on the floor. The shackles were supposed to suppress his magic, preventing him from using it in any form, but it seems that for all the time he was able to damage them well. Although what to guess, if you can see everything before your eyes. The bones formed in space immediately began to move.

Fortunately, the poor skeleton controlled them no better than his own body - the bones just flew in arbitrary directions. Nightmare and Killer had no trouble dodging the enraged magic. However, soon the number of bones increased significantly, as did the speed of their movement. The skeletons had to show all their agility in order not to get hit. As a result, only Killer's shoulder was hurt, and Nightmer still managed to avoid all attacks, but this was very exhausting him. Moving away from the last bone, the negative twin stepped back and rested on something hard, apparently one of the bars of the cage. A strange noise, heard from behind, stirred up a wave of fear in his soul and made, swallowing, freeze in place without the ability to move. Before he even had time to twitch, he found himself in an embrace of the chain that binds Cross' wrist shackles. Those firmly dug into the cervical vertebrae. It seemed that they were about to be cut. He can even feel how a drop of red liquid slowly flowing out of the formed incision. After a while, it began to darken in front of his eyes, and the surroundings float. _Is it really the end?_

From running in circles and zigzags in the room, dust has risen and now you won't see who is nearby, what is opposite or behind. So Killer can't find Nightmare now. Where did he go? And he couldn't go far - the room is small, you can easily stumble upon a wall or a cage... A cage? It dawned on the skeleton, because in the process he could get closer to the cage, which means... Nightmare could be in Cross' reach! It's not good at all. The guess began to unnerve even more when a certain silence hung: not a single sound was heard, not even any moans or screams.

The gray cloud quickly dissipated, allowing him to contemplate everything around. However, in this situation, anyone said that he wouldn't mind losing his sight, just not to see all the horror in front of himself. A chain that wrapped around other's neck. A faint purple light flickering in the other's eye socket. Other's hands, seemingly lifeless hanging down. Yes, it was scary to look at, but Killer understood that it was necessary to overcome this shock and begin to act. Summoning a knife and squinting, he tried to throw it forward. However, the injured shoulder played a role - Killer hit the wrong place. The edge of the knife made a ringing sound, bouncing off the chain rings. It soared up, only slightly injuring Cross' palm, and immediately fell to the floor.

But even this small slip could help: Cross jerked in sharp pain, let go of the victim and grabbed the wrists of his wounded hand, hissing. Killer didn't stall and seized the chance and pulled Nightmare away. Nightmare could barely understand, but was conscious, so he was able to get to his feet himself, albeit leaning on his partner. Suddenly, the loud sound of the chains falling onto the stone surface made both flinch and look forward. The already loaded blaster fired, but Nightmare and Killer were able to dodge the blow at the last moment. The laser shattered part of the wall, revealing a passage to the outside. Through the rift, a white veil was visible covering the ground. Apparently, while they weren't in this world, it snowed. Cross growled and ran through the hole. This caused confusion on the faces of the two other skeletons.

Killer had the most questions. He bent over to his side and began to ponder what all this meant and how to react to it. Really how? Cross behaves completely inadequately, as Nightmare said... By the way, where is he? Killer perked up, emerging from his thoughtful state, and shook his head in search of the loss. But couldn't find. This began to cause anxiety in his soul, Nightmare could run after the escaped rowdy. But he certainly could have done that! With a long-suffering and feigned sigh, Killer followed the two fools.

* * *

_Nightmare thought the end had already come. The soul was beating so weakly, one might say, reluctantly. Hatred from the side stung painfully, but he understood that all this was deserved. After all, he did nothing, didn't help, and, moreover, he did a lot of evil being blinded by negativity. Fall and end - that's what his whole life is._

_What a pity, but he can't even breathe out of frustration and chagrin, because he's being strangled and... Suddenly, in a bright flash, a red-white spot appeared in front of his eyes. Nightmare felt someone pull him away. It was still blurry before the eyes, but the soul was clearly visible. The soul of the one who saved him. Killer's support and resilience have always given strength, and now, even when it's so hard and painful, he gets up. Although someone else's body becomes a support that helps to stand on shaking legs, Nightmare still doesn't give up._

The snow makes a crunch as two skeletons run across it. They ran away from the castle for a long distance, and how much more they will run is unknown. At least Nightmare cannot answer this question, as he runs after Cross, who has lost control. "And what made him so suddenly change his mind?" It was spinning in his head all the way. He really couldn't know the answer to this, although he had a supposition. Cross was suddenly filled with fear and sadness.

"What are you running from, Cross?" Nightmare hissed into space from the pinching pain on his cheeks created by the snowflakes.

_**"Why are you still here, Cross?"** So beloved voice spoke such painful words._

_He still couldn't believe that he would be thrown away like that. He didn't want. He loved. He begged._

_But that fire said otherwise._

_It was painful._

_Very painful._

_But he wanted to stay._

_" **Cross, you are just a toy that has broken and is no longer needed. Go away."**_

_"No!" He shouted, but they didn't listen to him._

_**"Go away, Cross. This place's not for you. I'm not for you."** Dream stood before him, smiling hideously and twitching the disgusting tentacles protruding from his back. **"Leave or die in agony."**_

_But he won't leave, he loves him._

_But how much it hurts._

_The body burns so much. The soul burns out. And the flame still doesn't subside._

_Its color is... so nasty. These black sparks. As if not him, not you, but this is your fault, your problem, your pain._

Cross stumbled and fell to his knees. The cold surface burns bare bones so much that in a dream he cannot discern whether this's reality or his sick fantasy. But he doesn't care, because it still hurts, it hurts terribly! Nightmare stops, afraid to approach and make him even worse. However, when sobs and sad growls came to his ears, he could no longer stand aside. Nevertheless, he decided to come up again and comfort. As if life doesn't teach him! Though... it is, he continues to make mistakes and doesn't learn from them. Just as now, Nightmare is one step away from danger. The only thing his soul desires is to help.

They really ran too far, Killer was even afraid that he might miss the trail, but he did without it. The breathless skeleton stopped and bent down, holding on to his knees. Taking a breath, Killer straightened and looked forward, but froze with horror and strong discontent on his face.

_"Is he kidding?!"_ The former murderer was angry. _"After all, he has already screwed up with such a position! And again…"_

Yes, Nightmare again acted rashly and paid for it. Jumping up sharply and turning, Cross stabbed with his knife. It was a fatal blow. Because attacking from such a close range always leads to the death of the opponent. But this didn't kill, Nightmare remained standing. The blood ran all over the body onto the white snow, staining it at once. His entire right half was damaged, but he didn't even tremble, but only stared down with nothing talling look. This didn't bode something good.

Killer jerked in fright as he saw Cross injure Nightmare. He wanted to do something immediately: help a friend, attack Cross in response... Anything! But instead he froze. The reason for this pause? It was simple: he clearly sensed something. A feeling darkening everything around. And it came, unsurprisingly, from Nightmare. Killer was afraid to catch **it** again. He was afraid his friend would have to feel it again. Nightmare himself, too, didn't like, even cursed this hated feeling. The skeleton's body began to shudder, and he simply couldn't stop this arbitrary trembling. How difficult it was to stop the hysteria escaping from the mouth, because Killer didn't know how this whole scrape would end. It's truly scary to see the Lord of the Negative in such a state. This was his edge. The edge between consciousness and loss of control.

Cross staggered and fell into the snow. A pain shot through his soul, it reflected on his bones, making him shudder in convulsions. And he had no idea what a big mistake he made. Awakened the beast in the one who so carefully tried to bury him in himself. Huh, ironic, and how could he bury his own essence? The answer is simple - he just couldn't. The only thing he could do about it was resist giving in. Actually, Nightmare coped with it easily. At least until... that 'Border'.

A strange smile appeared on Nightmare's face. Together with the bloody half, it looked very creepy. A single working eyelight, already narrowed down to its smallest size, twitched and shone a semi-turquoise color. He stepped forward to the writhing skeleton on the ground, in the process the blood flew up, sprinkling the trail on the snow-white surface. Tilting his head and still smiling, Nightmare sat down on his knees beside him. When his hands reached out to Cross, Killer flinched, coming out of his ambiguous state, and hurried to come closer. It was scary, but Nightmare had to be stopped, because he wouldn't forgive himself if...

"Easy..." This made wonder and stop a couple of meters from them.

Nightmare pulled the trembling skeleton to himself, putting him on knees, soothingly stroking other's head and whispering:

"Easy, Cross, we'll help. You'll see _him_ again, I promise."

Seeming to hear this, Cross sharply opened his eye sockets and focused on the enemy's face. It was bloody, but for some reason a gentle smile soothed and made him trust. He was still trembling, his whole body ached, but there was no desire to kill, only... fatigue. The head involuntarily dropped down. He's stroked with a hand, which is also painted red.

"S-sorry, I should have done this the first time." Other's voice trembled. Is he apologizing for something? Cross looked up again and stalled. Nightmare's only eyelight was completely turquoise, and from the right eye socket, mixed with blood, flowed black goop. This made the soul shrink in fear, but at the same time, it made a lot of questions to be asked. Cross frowned, expecting something from the enemy, and he didn't make him wait long. Convulsive sigh, Nightmare continued: "I just was afraid that I don't dare to do it. Not after all that happened. Manipulating your emotions is the height of meanness. I thought so, but... I was wrong. This negativity tormented you for a long time, and because of my doubts and my own stupidity, I didn't help you. But now I figured it out, so... you have nothing to worry about. Don't be afraid, rest, and we'll solve other problems together later."

The skeleton in the other's hands shuddered for the last time, softened and hung. Nightmare rose gently from his knees and kissed Cross on the forehead. Perhaps he'd have been surprised at such unusual actions of himself, but not at the moment. Now, although he's overwhelmed by other's very strong negative, some strangely tickling and pleasant feeling's spreading in his soul. Probably, it just reminds him of caring for his beloved brother - he just, the poor, missed such warmth. Nightmare pressed unconscious body tighter to his chest and headed back to the castle. In his eyes, it was read: "He'll do anything, but won't give Cross to the offense."

Killer, all this time watching from the sidelines, couldn't digest what he saw in his head - the Nightmare's dark aura at times could seriously press on the consciousness, causing not very pleasant memories and emotions. He still couldn't get over his recent obsession, so he trembled and gritted his teeth. It seemed that any surprise could knock him off his feet, startled the hell out. And so it happened when Nightmare passed by, not paying any attention to the skeleton nearby, even, probably, completely forgetting about him because of unnecessary worries. Only Killer himself paid - and now he's lying in the snow. Somehow he rolled over, raised himself on his outstretched arms and stared at the receding back. _And what awaits them next?_

* * *

Slowly opening the door with his free hand, Nightmare went inside and moved to the bed. He gently laid Cross on the soft surface and kneeling down. A hand lightly walked over other's skull and a sigh of relief was heard. Oh, how it's now so easy and light in his soul. Even the negative, slightly bubbling inside, doesn't interfere and doesn't disturb. So calm and pleasant that it makes him sleepy, but Nightmare knows - this's not the end, it's too early to rest.

"Your wounds." Something touched his cheekbone, tickling it. He tensed and mechanically repulsed a limb that was close to his face. Turning around convulsively, Nightmare didn't expect to meet one shining gray eyelight, which looked at him in puzzlement.

"Oh, Killer! I didn't want…" Nightmare quickly jumped to his feet, realizing what had been done.

"Your wounds..." He repeated, holding in his hand a rag, slightly colored - the blood hadn't time to soak. With only a glance at the object in Killer's hand, Nightmare turned away and muttered in a trembling voice:

"L-later..." He returned to the previous place and continued: "Now we need to check Cross. It's unknown how he could harm himself..." Clenching his left hand, he tried to stop the trembling. It hurt for him to think about it, and the negative feelings still absorbed by him didn't allow himself to be well kept from committing any rash acts that would make him very much regret later. "Kill, what do you think-"

Without finishing the question, Nightmare squeezed his hand harder, his breath thrashing from a wave of unpleasant liquid that stirred in his chest. He didn’t want to break down... but how much anger and irritation overwhelmed him now! It seems that even a quiet growl was heard. The skeleton standing next to him was surprisingly calm, but his actions were frightening: a knife in his hands, a tip slightly pressed into Cross' chest. And yet, holding this weapon down the sternum, he made Nightmare to step back just in case, swallowing the lump that came up and covering with his hand the eye socket, from which streams of black liquid were abundantly escaping.

"We can't undress him." Killer spoke after a while and rolled the knife in his hand.

"What?" This short and simple question poured out in all its glory the anger and tension of the person asking it. Oh, how well it wasn't possible to hide it!

"I say that we won't be able to undress him, since we don't know how serious his injuries are." The former murderer rapped out with a sigh and frowned at his friend, squeezing the handle tighter. "We'll have to cut it."

"O-okay." Nightmare hissed through clenched teeth and stepped closer to the opposite wall, wiping away blood and blackness with the back of his hand.

Killer sighed, turning away from the suffering creature, and proceeded to his plan. The blade moved lightly and neatly, tearing the white and black fabric. Throwing the excess on the floor, he began to examine each bone, and then said back:

"Nightmare, come here." When he was near, the skeleton pointed to the victim's right shoulder. "There's a slight dislocation and chipping, but that's okay. And also..." Circling the ribs and spine with fingers, he looked seriously into the other's bewildered gaze. "There're minor scratches and scars here, but they're pretty old."

Seeing the faint embarrassment on Nightmare's face, Killer hesitated, and then put his hand on his shoulder:

"Could Dream somehow-"

"Not! He couldn't do that!" He screamed, throwing the other into a stupor. But Nightmare wasn't even going to stop: throwing other's palm off himself, he said angrily and in all seriousness: "How could you even think of that?"

"Listen, Night, take it easy." Killer tried to console him. "I don't even assure you, it's just a guess. And... it seems right."

"I don't want to listen to you!"

"Well, think for yourself... how could such wounds appear in such places?" He tried to hug the anxious skeleton, but he broke free, elbowing Killer in the ribs. But Killer himself wasn't going to give up either, so, firmly grabbing him by the wrists, he continued: "I understand it's hard for you to accept this. Of course, after you've absorbed Cross' negative feelings, it's not at all easier for you. But we've to figure it out..."

"What can you understand about this?! You have no family to take care of!" Nightmare blurted out, trying to rip his hands out of the others. And only a moment was enough to understand what bad words were uttered by him. Trembling, he looked up and met the empty ovals of the eye sockets, from which were visible thin black stripes. "K-ki-ille-er, I..."

"Heh, no wonder, thanks for reminding me." He suddenly just grunted and closed his blazing soul in a protective reflex. "However, I remembered this even outside..."

Silence hung between them, and no one was going to break it. Nightmare couldn't hold back heavy tears escaping from his eye sockets, and Killer just continued to stare at him with empty eye sockets and a stone expression on his face. They stood like this for some time, it seemed like an eternity, until quiet moans came from the bed. The first to notice this was Nightmare, glancing downward. He immediately darted towards Cross, hovering over him and leaning closer. The skeleton's speech was impossible to make out, but only one name was distinctly heard. This bothered - this shouldn't happen.

"He shouldn't feel negative." Nightmare voiced his thoughts quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Why?" Killer also said quietly, only tilting his head in their direction.

"I made him sleep dreamless." Nightmare said firmly and confidently, slightly moving away from other's chest. "In this case, he shouldn't experience any emotions at all, but for some reason the negative background around him grows again. This can happen only if..." He glanced again at the skeleton below him. There was one thought, but he didn't want to believe in it at all. "...Only if this influence's from the outside and indirectly, more superficial and passive."

"Do you mean...?" It seems that this aroused a certain curiosity and genuine interest in Killer, so he joined in the contemplation of Cross.

"This's the spell." Nightmare responded with an exhale and placed his hand on ribs right where the two-color soul was beating beneath them. Focusing, he tried to summon that magic clot out. Deciding watch performs actions, Killer located near the edge.

"You know, you're right. Not so simple." He even nearly fell to the hard floor, very surprised at the result. Black zigzags stretched from the shell of the heart to the center and it seemed that they were blazing like tongues of flame. Or maybe it didn’t seem - they can feel the heat from other’s soul.

"Need to look for information in the library." Rising abruptly and removing the image of the soul, Nightmare climbed out of bed and went to the exit. Killer was still sitting, staring in surprise at the leaving skeleton, and when he disappeared through the door, Killer allowed himself a smile.

"Something's clearly changing." He muttered, rustling the blanket. "But I like it."

* * *

Nightmare moved from one shelving to another so quickly that Killer couldn't keep up with him. He didn't even have time to understand the words thrown by him in the process. Finally, the restless one sat down on one of the armchairs, reading the text. This allowed Killer to rest, sitting on the armrest.

"It's like a "blocking spell"." Nightmare gave out after a while of reading what was written.

"In what sense?"

"It... shouldn't let anyone get to a certain place." Nightmare explained.

"So that Cross can't get back to Dream?" The former murderer take thought. "But why does Dream need it?"

"I don't know." Nightmare lingeringly uttered with a heavy sigh. "But there's some inconsistency."

"And what is it?"

"Usually it shouldn't have that effect on the soul. It shouldn't do that much harm, just..." Nightmare buried himself in the book again. " ...confuse the magic landmark and knock down the balance of energy, preventing the object from getting into the 'forbidden' place." Thinking and tapping on his chin, Nightmare flipped through a couple more pages. "Though... it could be a "repelling spell"!"

"And what does it do?" Killer slouched over, covering his face with his hands.

"Almost the same, but the only difference is that it prevents two living objects from meeting together. But the same thing worries me: both of these spells shouldn't be so aggressive with the soul."

"Nightmare, I don't understand anything about this, why am I here?" Killer exhaled exhausted, and then muttered not audibly at all: "I wish I had stayed to watch Cross."

"For support, of course." Nightmare smiled, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, making the skeleton flinch. "Plus, I want you by my side."

"But what about Cross?" Killer arched an eyebrow in wonder. "After all, we don't know his current state. What if he freaks out again and blows everything around to hell, finishing us off with all this?"

"Haha, when you say that it sounds funny. But don't worry..."

Nightmare took out another book from the shelf, starting to look for something else already in it, and Killer got up and walked along the 'wall of knowledge', thinking about something.

_Funny, you say? Don't worry, right? And who some time ago was crying because of him? Who nearly lost control? Yes, I saw and felt it all. Hah, this's so stupid, but with my actions I pushed you to the edge. I myself couldn't cope with emotions, trying to hide behind a mask of indifference. And that only made things worse. Maybe, I'm a bad friend. After all, for all the time I couldn't help, hiding and trembling with fear on the sidelines. Yes, exactly, "sidelines"! When I should have been by his side!_

A shout from behind and the sound of something hitting the floor brought him out of deep thought. The former murderer turned around and found an interesting picture: the book, which recently had been in the palms, carelessly lay on the floor, and Nightmare stood, furiously waving his arms, like wings. He shouted:

"Killer, that means..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and mysteries... Do we know where all this will lead? The answer.
> 
> You can try to guess what kind of feeling Killer was talking about.


End file.
